callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Creek
Creek is a Call of Duty 4 multiplayer map from the 1.6 PC version and the Variety Map Pack and is the largest map in the game. It is great for players who enjoy long range combat, but it isn't be popular with players who enjoy getting in close. It is also the map with the most foliage, making it very appealing to ghillie suit-wearing snipers. Structure The map is divided by a ravine with small houses on one side and a scattering of farm buildings on the other, where there is also a waterfall and tunnels along the ravine wall. The hills leading to the ravine are lined with sandbags to protect players from the constant fire from long range weapons. The ravine is narrower in places where the player needs to jump, or go down a path to the middle. It is best suited for Headquarters and Team Deathmatch. It is possible to get on the roofs of most of the buildings. The cliffs at the edges of the ravine have tall grass and a few stones, providing some cover/concealment for snipers. There is a narrow path that begins at the edge of the map opposite to the waterfall, beginning with a porch with a ladder on it, and runs along the barnyard side of the map. It has more cover for people running from the village side to the barn side than vice versa, but there is an area walled of from view where some defenders like to plant claymores/C4. Strategy When playing on Creek, try to remember several of these points: * Try not to stand for long; there are numerous well-hidden sniper positions. Crouching will often be the best way to go. * If the player is hit by a sniper, sprint away; going prone will often leave a player as easy prey for non-sniper groups of enemies trying to attack. * When attacking snipers on the village side, use the cave or the area near the waterfall to flank the snipers. When attacking snipers on the barn side, the best way is to jump down into the ravine and hug the wall, jump up the path and hit the unsuspecting snipers. * Use the tactic of running to cover then crouching; generally speaking, some snipers are lazy and will often move on to easier targets than endure the effort of twiddling their thumbs a little more on their control sticks in order to hunt an enemy down. * Never crowd the caves with more than 3 people. Many players have achieved 5 or even 6 kills from grenades because players crowd one room of the cave. *When on the roof of the broken down village house, be careful of enemies coming around behind from the cave, canyon ledge, or down in the canyon. Anyone can be an easy shot for them. *Set claymores on the balcony overlooking the canyon and the cave entrance. *Creek is somewhat similar to ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''s multiplayer map, Estate. *If the player is a sniper, stay crouched or prone in the tall grass. It will be very difficult to be spotted by enemies unless they have UAV recon, though that can be avoided if the player were to use the perk UAV Jammer. *While the waterfall side of the map is out in the open, it may be worthwhile to try and flank from that side if the player's team is deadlocked at the caves, as the enemy may be focusing all its energy there. *When sniping try moving as little as possible, movement attracts the eye of enemy snipers that may be on the other side of the creek. *Try setting up a defensive position in the caves; it is easier to do with Spetsnaz players because they have part of the cave that is useful for setting up a LMG position to mow down S.A.S players rushing in, and vice versa if the S.A.S has captured the original Spetsnaz spawn area. Given a high damage and low recoil weapon, preferably LMGs such as RPD or M60E4, players can successfully set up a chokepoint, mowing down rushers and flankers who intend on using the caves. Stun and Fragmentation grenades also a big help in the caves, but as mentioned previously, do NOT stack up in the caves as cooked Fragmentation grenades and GLs will make short work out of players bunching up in the caves. Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels